Mola Ram
Mola Ram is the main antagonist in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and the Thuggee high priest. He has made Pankot Palace his lair and wants to use the five Sankara Stones to set up the reign of Kali, Goddess of Death. To that end, Mola Ram enslaves the children of a village that had one of the Stones (the taking of it bringing his total to three). They mine for the other two and for gems to fund his cause in catacombs underneath the palace. He also brainwashes humans, including local politicians and royalty, with the "blood of Kālī Ma" to make them devout followers (unless they are exposed to extreme pain, like burning). Every now and then he will sacrifice someone to Kali which involves him strapping them to a metal grate and tearing out the victim's heart while lowering them in a pit of fire. ''Temple of Doom'' Mola Ram is the Leader of the Thuggee cult. He first appeared an hour into the movie, sacrificing a victim by pulling out his heart and lowering him into a lava pit. He made Indiana Jones drink the blood of Kali, turning him evil. He nearly sacrificed Willie to the lava pit but Short Round returned him to his senses with fire, and he fought against the Thuggee. As he faced Mola Ram with a stick, Mola Ram escaped down a trapdoor. Mola Ram's Demise Indiana eventually confronts Mola Ram over a nearby gorge, where he and his men cornered him, Willie, and Shorty on the bridge. Indiana cut the rope holding the bridge up, causing most of the Thuggee to fall into the river to be eaten by crocodiles. Mola Ram held onto the bridge and fought Indiana for a while, before Indiana called on Shiva to use the Stones against the evil cleric, who is burned by them and falls into the river where he is devoured by crocodiles. In other media *Michael Eisner appears in an episode of Family Guy playing a similar role to Mola Ram during the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom parody, in which he tries to pull out Peter's heart, but Peter punches him and sends him falling into the river where he is eaten by crocodiles. *Mola Ram appears in pony form in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comic The Return of Queen Chrysalis, through one of the doors in Queen Chrysalis's castle. Applejack opens his door and he appears with an apple in his hoof saying "Kali Ma!" See Also *Mola Ram (LEGO) Triva *He poratyed by Indian actor Amrish Puri who played Mogambo *When he is eaten by crocodiles, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Slavedrivers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Priests Category:Child-Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Voodoo Category:Poisoner Category:Thief Category:Lego Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Delusional Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Illusionists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Sophisticated Villains